Secretos
by Hyuniie
Summary: Un One-Shot que tocará muy profundamente uno de los temas más tabú en la sociedad, el aborto. POR FAVOR, si el tema les disgusta o si realmente no les gusta no lean, ya que contiene algunas explicaciones que pueden parecerles muy crudas. ItachixDeidara


**Buenas~. **Como siempre digo, soy la misma Hyuniie de Amor-Yaoi. Esta vez les traigo una historia un poco... fuerte, creo que esa es la palabra xd. A pesar de la clasificación **no contiene lemon**. Le puse esta clasificación porque trata un tema muy tabú en la sociedad y es muy probable que no todos estén listos -por así decirlo- para leerlo.  
><strong>POR FAVOR<strong>, si están fervientemente en contra del aborto no lo lean, este fic tiene significado emocional para mí y no me gustaría ofender a gente con él. Quedan advertidos.  
><strong>Advertencia<strong>: tiene descripciones un poco crudas.****

Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a** Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secretos<strong>

—Vamos Deidara, dinos —su amigo Sasori miraba la botella que apuntaba al muchacho sobre el cual yacían todas las miradas.

Deidara tragó fuerte. Las manos le sudaban y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Estaba claro que no se encontraba cómodo con la situación. Sus compañeros esperaban impacientes.

Esa noche se habían reunido después del trabajo para relajarse y tomar algo. Luego de algunas cervezas, a Hidan se le había ocurrido iniciar una especie de "juego de la botella", como la mayoría tenían pareja (y ya estaban grandes para esos juegos de adolescentes prematuros) habían acordado que a quien apuntara la botella debía contar su más hondo secreto. Al inicio la idea pareció buena, hasta que Kisame le tomó del brazo al rubio para sentarlo en la ronda contra su voluntad. Y por supuesto, ¿a quién había apuntado primero la botella? A Deidara.

Y ahora este se encontraba de lo más nervioso.

Todos lo tomaban por tímido y no creían que su secreto fuera algo más que "me acosté con el jefe" pero lo cierto es que estaban equivocados. Era algo más allá de la comprensión de todos los presentes y de la sociedad. Algo que le acompañaría de por vida y algo que jamás olvidaría.

Cinco años atrás se encontraba recostado en la cama con su entonces pareja Uchiha Itachi. Hacía un año y medio que estaban juntos y nunca habían tenido un solo problema de pareja, eran total y absolutamente felices. Se la pasaban uno encima del otro y todo era una maravilla andante. Sus padres los aceptaban, se llevaban bien con sus respectivos suegros y familiares (de hecho Deidara era como un hijo más para los padres de Itachi y este era como otro hijo para los padres del rubio), eran aceptados en la universidad por sus compañeros, etc. Se podría decir que tenían una relación ideal.

—Itachi —llamó Deidara.

—Dime.

—No iré a clases hoy —anunció desde la cama. Ellos vivían en un pequeño departamento que Fugaku había alquilado para su hijo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó acercándose mientras se acomodaba el uniforme negro.

—Estoy muy cansado, no me puedo ni mover hm—. Explicó tapándose hasta la cabeza con la colcha.

—Como desees. Traeré los apuntes para que no pierdas la clase.

—Gracias.

Uchiha Itachi se acercó a la cama y abrazó al gran bulto de colchas que era Deidara mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente. El rubio se removió bajo él intentando liberarse del sofocante abrazo pero se rindió a mitad de la misión, Itachi era duro de roer.

—Te amo —le dijo sonrojado.

—Y yo a ti gusanito —el pelinegro le besó nuevamente y salió con su mochila al hombro dejándolo solo hasta la tarde.

Y ese fue el inicio de la pesadilla que acompañaría a Deidara durante toda su vida.

Con el paso de los días, al cansancio se le sumaron los mareos repentinos y sin aparente explicación. Luego le atacaron las nauseas matutinas y nocturnas por lo que sus comidas se vieron afectadas. Lo único que no devolvía en el inodoro era el almuerzo. Itachi se preocupó considerablemente, su novio estaba pálido todo el día y se cansaba con tan solo haber caminado del baño al cuarto. Le ofreció acompañarlo al médico mas el otro se negó, en el fondo creía que se trataba de la carne en mal estado que consumió el fin de semana pasado y que pronto se le iría. Pero no fue así, cinco días más tarde no había evolución positiva. Seguía con los mismos síntomas, por lo que comenzó a preocuparse más.

Un día no lo resistió y salió a la farmacia. Tenía que sacarse la duda, tenía que saberlo.  
>Cuando llegó al lugar dudó en entrar. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero aun así se armó de valor, no solo por él sino también por Itachi y compró el maldito test.<p>

Al llegar al apartamento notó que su novio no estaba, en cambio había una nota en la que decía que se había ido a estudiar a casa de un compañero y que volvería pronto. Le restó importancia y se sentó a mirar televisión dejando la bolsa de la farmacia sobre la mesa frente a él. En su mente planeó esperar a que llegara Itachi para hacerlo, pero el condenado test lo torturaba psicológicamente desde su lugar. Estaba tan nervioso que no podía concentrarse en lo que veía por televisión. Tragó fuerte y apagó el aparato.

Lo siento Itachi, pero no puedo esperarte.

Tomó la bolsa con determinación y caminó a largas zancadas hasta el baño. Lo sacó de la caja y leyó las instrucciones, ¡por supuesto que sabía hacer un test de embarazo! Lo veía en las películas siempre y hace unos años en la clase de salud sexual habían enseñado a usarlos. Pero en el fondo temía que el no leer las instrucciones le generara más tarde un susto innecesario. Luego de leerlas tres veces aproximadamente miró al techo blanco y suspiró pero en seguida se sintió sin aire por lo que inhaló fuertemente, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Se bajó el pantalón y orinó donde debía.

Cinco minutos después el test descansaba sobre el lavabo y Deidara se cubría el rostro con ambas manos sentado en el water. Hacía unos minutos le había sonado la alarma que se había puesto para que viera el resultado, mas no se creía capaz. Con las piernas temblando se levantó y estiró la mano hasta tomar el test, se sentó nuevamente y lo miró. Y tras comprobar unas mil veces lo que decía el prospecto con el resultado supo que no había duda. Estaba embarazado.

—¡La puta madre! —Exclamó tirando el test al suelo.

Se sentía burlado, y el enojo crecía en su interior. No entendía como todo podía ser tan injusto.  
>Antes de ayer (el último día en que el rubio había asistido a clases) había escuchado a una chica hablar con sus amigas. Esta contaba como su período no había llegado el día de la fecha, entonces el resto de las chicas le preguntaron si creía que podía estar encinta mas la muchacha respondió que no, puesto que el examen de sangre que se había hecho con su médico había dado negativo. Esa chica, no se había cuidado. Y había tenido relaciones sexuales más de una vez sin ningún tipo de cuidado. No había quedado embarazada, había tenido suerte. Puesto que un embarazo a esa edad no era ninguna bendición del cielo.<p>

En cambio, Deidara, quien siempre había sabido que era fértil se había cuidado como vieja quisquillosa durante toda la vida. Itachi también sabía que Deidara era fértil y se había transformado en otro quisquilloso a la hora de tener sexo. Nunca, jamás, en su vida, lo había hecho sin protección. Jamás tuvo ningún accidente, jamás se le había corrido o salido el preservativo a su pareja y nunca se les había roto. Siempre, antes de hacer cualquier cosa revisaban la fecha de vencimiento y que no estuviera abierto o pinchado el empaque; y cuando terminaban revisaban que no se hubiera roto ni pinchado. Nunca habían tenido un problema. Y aún así estaba embarazado.

Él sabía de sobra que los métodos anticonceptivos no eran cien porciento confiables, lo sabía. Y ahora que estaba en el diminuto porcentaje de error lo sabía más.  
>¿Cómo la chica, perfectamente sana, no había quedado encinta al hacerlo sin protección y él sí? La suerte no se tomaba vacaciones con Deidara, y eso le crispaba los nervios.<p>

Sentado en el water, recogió el test y miró las dos rayitas que le causaban miedo en esos momentos. Tenía apenas diecinueve años, por más mayor de edad que fuera, seguía siendo joven para tener un hijo. Aún no había terminado sus estudios ni tenía un trabajo ¿con qué carajo lo iba a mantener? Porque con un trabajo estándar donde te pagan salario mínimo no daba, ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacer cuando Itachi y él tuvieran que ir a estudiar? ¡Itachi! ¡Oh por toda la mierda del mundo, tenía que decirle a Itachi!  
>Bufó resignado y volvió a mirar las rayitas, a lo mejor no estaba mirando bien y en realidad era un negativo. Pero no, ahí estaban, las dos malditas rayitas burlándose de su suerte.<p>

Deidara comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No estaba nada contento. Lloró durante quince minutos mientras intentaba pensar qué hacer, nada se le vino a la mente. Nada le funcionaba en ese momento.

Luego, sintió la puerta del apartamento abrirse. Itachi había llegado.

Demonios pensó con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. ¿Cómo le decía? ¿Cómo le diría que estaba encinta? Quiso levantarse del water para ir a buscarlo pero las piernas no le respondían bien. Por lo que tomó fuerza y le llamó desde allí:

—¡Itachi! ¡Ven un momento!

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó un sonriente azabache dejando la mochila sobre una silla del comedor.

—En el baño hm.

El chico caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con su novio. Lo miró extrañado, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, las piernas le temblaban y estaba rodeado de papeles higiénicos arrugados.  
>Deidara se quedó mudo al verlo, quiso articular una palabra pero no pudo por lo que extendió su mano con el test para que el otro lo tomara. Itachi miró el resultado y sintió como si le tiraran mil baldes de agua fría encima, se sostuvo del lavabo para no caer y se puso pálido.<p>

—Es... es...

—Lo sé —dijo el rubio—. No sé cómo demonios pasó.

—Pero si... nosotros siempre nos cuidamos... —dijo sin poder apartar la vista de las malditas rayitas, ahora estas se burlaban de Itachi.

—Lo sé lo sé lo sé —repitió su pareja comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

El Uchiha dejó el test sobre el lavabo de se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de Deidara, lo abrazó y esperó a que se calmara. Intentó estar lo más calmo para él pero sus manos le traicionaron y comenzaron a temblar, también tenía miedo.

Ese día transcurrió de manera extraña. Luego de un rato el rubio salió del baño y fue directo a acostarse, estaba cansado. Itachi se quedó el resto de la tarde sentado en el living del pequeño lugar pensando, ¿cómo demonios podían tener ese tipo de suerte?  
>Concluyó, que ser padre no le molestaría, pero que básicamente no era lo que él quería para su vida. En sus planes no estaba el tener un hijo como hasta pasados los veinticinco, y ahí estaba él, a sus casi veinte años con un novio embarazado.<p>

Lo que no sabía, es que a partir de ese momento, su vida al lado de Deidara daría un giro inesperado.

A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos fue a estudiar.

En cambio, el rubio se levantó decidido y tras pararse frente a su pareja que preparaba el desayuno articuló a siguiente frase:

—He decidido, no lo quiero.

El agarre que mantenía Itachi con la taza ya vacía de té se ablandó y esta cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos. Haciéndole caso omiso, tomó de la mano a su novio y lo llevó hasta el sofá del living donde lo sentó cuidadosamente ubicándose a su lado.

—¿Estás... seguro de lo que dices?

—Sí —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos—. Estoy muy seguro Itachi.

Pero aún así quiero... quiero saber tu opinión.

El azabache suspiró y rememoró todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior.

—Yo —empezó— no creo estar listo para tal responsabilidad. No hemos terminado nuestros estudios y no tenemos trabajo...

—Lo sé hm. He pensado lo mismo —anunció cabizbajo.

—¿Qué harás? Es decir, la decisión es tuya.

—No lo sé, creo que, no me queda más opción que abortar —dijo esto con mucho dolor. Lloró nuevamente mientras su pareja le sostenía la mano a modo de apoyo.

—Siempre puedes darlo en adop...

—¡No! —Le cortó tajantemente—. Jamás podría.

Los pensamientos de Deidara se agolpaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo demonios llevas un bebé durante nueve meses y luego lo das en adopción? ¿Que acaso no te encariñas? Me conozco, jamás podría darlo en adopción y salir sentimentalmente ileso. Pero abortarlo... suena tan... horrible. Aun así, prefiero hacerlo mientras no tenga conciencia a que crezca creyendo que sus padres no lo querían.

Itachi le apoyó. En el fondo sentía que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero tenían justificaciones suficientes para no tener al bebé. O eso creían. No fue un camino fácil, cabe decir, y Deidara se dio cuenta de eso cuando era tarde.

Cinco días más tarde y tras haberse informado lo suficientemente bien, el rubio llegó a la conclusión de que la mejor forma de terminar con este embarazo era mediante pastillas. No quería someter a su cuerpo a un legrado, no quería.  
>Todas las noches antes de dormir pensaba en su decisión y la cuestionaba. Pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo, "Prefiero terminarlo ahora, a que crezca creyendo que sus padres no lo querían". Y lloraba. Porque él sí lo quería, y sabía que Itachi también.<p>

Entonces ¿por qué abortar?  
>Porque no podrían traerlo al mundo de la mejor manera. Deidara e Itachi habrían querido que sus hijos fueran esperados, querían tenerlos cuando ellos quisieran y no cuando el tiempo se los impusiera. Querían tener trabajos estables y no un apartamento que pagaba Fugaku. Querían formar su propio hogar por sus propias manos, y con un hijo a tan temprana edad no podían. No podían porque necesitarían tanta ayuda que terminarían por cargar a los demás con su suerte. Y Deidara jamás permitiría que Mikoto o su propia madre tuviesen que cuidar todos los días al niño cuando ellos se fueran a estudiar para mantenerlo luego. Su tiempo de tener hijos ya había pasado, y ahora no iba a cargarles con uno que no era siquiera de ellas.<p>

Con la determinación encima se dirigieron al otro día a buscar las pastillas. Eran varias, y no todas cumplían la misma función. Algunas servían para preparar al cuerpo para lo que venía, de esa forma impedirían infecciones severas y luego, estaban las pastillas que le harían tener contracciones hasta expulsar todo lo que había en su útero. Se pusieron una fecha y siguieron las indicaciones del médico al pie de la letra.

El tan poco esperado día había llegado. Eran las ocho de la mañana y Deidara debía consumir las pastillas preventivas junto con un desayuno. Había estado llorando toda la noche, estaba triste y decaído. Sabía que todo aquel que se enterara lo miraría mal. Por eso optó por no decirle a nadie, tan solo Itachi y él sabrían lo que había pasado. Tomó las preventivas y comió unas galletas saladas con un té liviano para evitar devolverlas en el inodoro, pero los nervios otra vez le jugaron en contra, y apenas Itachi (quien se encontraba sentado a su lado) vio que empalidecía le acercó una cubeta para que vomitara. Y así fue.

Diez de la mañana, debía comenzar el tratamiento intenso. Agarró fuertemente la mano de su pareja y con la izquierda libre tomó el pastillero. Lo miró serio y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos. En su mente creía que era mejor terminarlo antes de que el feto en su interior tuviera conciencia.

Perdóname, perdón, perdón, perdón. Pensaba una y otra vez. Juro que no lo hago con malas intenciones.

Soltó la mano de Itachi quien se acercó más a él y abrió el empaque de pastillas. Se colocó dos en cada lado entre las mandíbulas y el cachete* y esperó a que las mucosas absorbieran los componentes. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente dentro de su pecho, su cuerpo empezaba a absorber los químicos, no había vuelta atrás.

—Tranquilo Deidara, sé que duele, a mí también me duele —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Itachi no te vayas, por favor no me dejes solo durante esto.

—No lo haré, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Momentos más tarde el rubio manoteó velozmente el cubo y vomitó ahí dentro. Era el efecto de las pastillas. Cuando terminó, su pareja tomó el cubo y se dirigió al baño para lavarlo, sabía que él volvería a vomitar pronto.  
>Un dolor punzante atravesó la parte baja del estómago de Deidara, era persistente, y el más fuerte que había sentido en toda su vida. Se quejó sonoramente, era una contracción.<br>Rápidamente se giró y de su mesita de noche sacó un empaque de toallas femeninas, se puso una mientras leía las instrucciones. La vergüenza de tener que usar eso siendo hombre cruzó su rostro en forma de sonrojo pero era necesario.

Y el dolor se hizo más y más fuerte. Sentía que le apuñalaban una y otra vez, apenas terminaba una contracción tenía muy pocos segundos para descansar para que luego empezara una peor. En determinado momento lloró de dolor y ahogó un grito. Itachi le tomó la mano para que así pudiera apretársela cuando sintiera dolor, pero Deidara negó con la cabeza. Estaba sintiendo unas inesperadas ganas de ir al baño. Lo extraño, es que no tenía ganas de orinar ni de defecar, simplemente tenía que ir al baño. Sabía que algo iba a ocurrir pero no sabía con certeza qué era. Tan solo tenía que ir al baño.

Se levantó como pudo y le pidió al Uchiha que por favor le esperara afuera y al entrar se bajó la ropa y se sentó en el inodoro. Aprovechó para cambiar la toallita femenina, ya que esta estaba manchada de sangre. Luego de haberlo hecho le atacó una contracción horrible. La peor que había tenido hasta el momento, se mordió los labios para aguantar el grito y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Y entonces, alivio.  
>Abrió los ojos y miró desencajado a la pared que tenía en frente. Ya no sentía dolor, no sentía nada. Durante la contracción había notado como una gran cantidad de vaya uno a saber qué bajaba por su recto, supuso que ya había expulsado la gran mayoría. Luego se sintió la mierda más mierda del mundo. Ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás.<br>Se limpió y tras jalar la cadena salió del baño. Lloró en brazos de Itachi durante un buen rato, este también lloró un poco y luego volvió a la cama. Aún le quedaban pastillas que usar.

Dos meses pasaron desde el aborto y un Deidara completamente recuperado físicamente desde hace tiempo ya, viajaba en el transporte público rumbo a la universidad mientras escuchaba música en su viejo mp3. Al bajar del bus se encontró con varios compañeros suyos que le esperaban para entrar juntos. Él iba a una clase diferente a la de Itachi puesto que estudiaban cosas distintas. El Uchiha se estaba especializando en medicina mientras él tiraba para el traductorado; años atrás hubiera elegido ser escultor pero sabía que eso no le daría muchos frutos monetarios en el futuro.

—¿Sabes? —Habló un chico de estatura promedio llamado Kiba—. Escuché un rumor que dice que hoy vendrán a darnos una charla.

—¿Charla? —Preguntó Deidara—. ¿De qué?

—No lo sé -respondió Shino. Un chico que llevaba lentes de sol y un abrigo que le cubría medio rostro—. Pero escuché por Sakura que eran personas del departamento de salud.

—-¡Bah! —Se quejó Kiba—. Seguramente vienen a molestarnos nuevamente con que no debemos consumir drogas.

Deidara rió. Ni él ni sus amigos habían consumido drogas jamás pero cada tanto el departamento de salud se hacía una pasada por las clases a dar una charla sobre los tipos de drogas y lo mal que hacen al cuerpo. Solo en ese trimestre habían ido diez veces.

Al ingresar al salón de clases el departamento de salud los esperaba junto a la profesora de la asignatura que tendrían que haber tenido en esa hora, inglés técnico. Se sentaron y el rubio sacó su cuaderno de notas en el que fijó su vista mientras dibujaba pajaritos, sinceramente, las charlas sobre drogas no le interesaban.

—Buenos días —habló el representante del departamento—. Hoy nos tomamos un rato de nuestro tiempo para hablarles del aborto.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron enormemente sobre el dibujo que había hecho. No profirió sonido alguno por lo que pasó inadvertido por todos pero estaba claramente asustado. Inmediatamente las imágenes de todo lo vivido ese condenado día volvieron a su mente y se sintió morir. Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia delante para que el cabello le tapara lo suficiente, no quería ni que le mirasen. Debía pasar desapercibido para cuando comenzara la ronda de opiniones.  
>La charla se dio normalmente. El departamento explicó lo que conlleva un aborto y las consecuencias más que nada psicológicas que tiene. Deidara se sintió identificado con cada una de ellas, depresión, pesadillas, llanto, cambios de humor, enojo, impotencia por no poder hacer nada ahora que todo estaba hecho, arrepentimiento.<br>Luego comenzó la ronda de opiniones y al instante el ambiente se volvió tenso.

—Es asesinato —espetó una chica del fondo cercana al asiento del rubio.

—Pero hay que tener en cuenta el por qué se hace, ya que a veces... —empezó a hablar un chico pelirrojo, Gaara. Pero fue interrumpido al instante por otro chico.

—Es asesinato y punto. No entiendo como puede existir gente tan enferma que hace eso.

—Opino igual —dijo otra chica.

El departamento de salud junto con la profesora intentaron calmar las aguas un momento para evitar discusiones más grandes. Era un tema fuerte sí, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera debatirse. Eligieron que cada uno daría su opinión individualmente a la clase sin que nadie le interrumpiera, por lo que el departamento de salud seleccionaría al azar gente para hablar.

El rubio escuchaba lo que sus compañeros de clase decían y su corazón se apretaba. Le estaban llamando asesino y enfermo, una parte de él sabía que tenían razón pero la otra se autoconvencía de que no lo había hecho por gusto. Siguió ocultándose en su flequillo y afinó los trazos del pajarillo que dibujaba en su cuaderno cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

—¿Qué?

—Te hablan —dijo Kiba.

Deidara miró al frente, el departamento de salud lo había elegido para que diera su opinión.

—Adelante —le invitaron a hablar.

El chico soltó el lápiz sobre su dibujo y escondió sus manos cruzándose de brazos, le temblaban frenéticamente. ¿Cómo demonios iba a dar una opinión cuando había hecho lo que todo su grupo desaprobaba? Sus ojos se humedecieron y se forzó a no llorar. Luchó con sus manos pero no pudo hacer nada para que se quedaran quietas.

—Y-yo... yo... —balbuceó—. T-tengo que irme —. Soltó, y tomando sus cosas con rapidez se largó del lugar ante la mirada dudosa de todos.

Y así pasaron los meses. Deidara e Itachi huían del tema cada vez que podían y ni siquiera lo nombraban entre ellos. Intentaron por todas las fuerzas hacer de cuenta que nunca había pasado nada, pero no podían. Porque sí había pasado. Las peleas entre la pareja perfecta empezaron, por lo general eran por causas tontas que se veían multiplicadas por la frustración que ambos sentían. No había un día en que no discutieran por algo. Itachi estaba completamente desanimado en parte por lo que sucedía entre ellos, y por otro lado, por no poder hacer sentir mejor al rubio.  
>Un día, Itachi no volvió a casa. Decidió quedarse en casa de un amigo porque no podía soportar más las peleas constantes. Al día siguiente regresó con mejor humor, dispuesto a solucionar todo por el bien de la relación; pero se encontró con el apartamento vacío.<p>

Deidara se había ido. Y se había llevado todas sus cosas.

Sobre la mesa descansaba una nota que decía: "Lo lamento Itachi, pero no puedo seguir con esto. Me iré a vivir a otro lado, por favor no me busques". Y así fue, el Uchiha no le buscó y desde ese día perdieron completamente el contacto. No fue fácil, habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos que simplemente era destrozante para ambos terminar de esa forma.

Cinco años después, Deidara, un traductor novato que trabajaba en un edificio de oficinas se encontraba con sus compañeros de trabajo jugando a un "juego de la botella". Acababan de preguntarle por su mayor secreto; ese que mantuvo enterrado en su memoria durante tanto tiempo. Los nervios le volvieron a jugar en contra, tragó fuerte, no quería hablar.

—Yo... lo lamento, pero, me tengo que ir. Ya es tarde —dijo evadiendo la pregunta.

—¡Oh vamos! —Exclamó Kisame—. No es tan tarde.

—Déjalo —le cortó Konan. La única mujer presente—. Seguramente tiene que levantarse temprano.

—Cierto —apuntó Deidara calzándose los zapatos—. Nos vemos.

El rubio salió del recinto, estaban en la casa del Gerente, Nagato, en un barrio no muy lejano de su antigua universidad. Cuando se encontró en la calle, sintió la tan esperada punzada en el corazón y comenzó a llorar. Ese secreto jamás se iría, y aun se arrepentía de ello.  
>Se sintió tan solo que no quiso ni volver a su casa. No quería esperar el transporte público (puesto que su auto se hallaba en el mecánico) por lo que empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.<p>

Tras casi una hora de caminata paró abruptamente y miró sorprendido al frente, se encontraba frente al apartamento que antaño compartió con Itachi. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Aparentemente sus pies le habían traicionado. Pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta para irse su corazón se encogió y la duda le invadió, ¿qué sería de Itachi?  
>Estiró la mano y golpeó suavemente la puerta, arrepintiéndose al instante. Pero como siempre y como todo en su vida, ya era tarde.<p>

Un Itachi en pijama le abrió la puerta. La sorpresa en el rostro de ambos era inmensa e indescriptible. Ahí parado frente a él estaba el hombre que tantas veces le había robado el sueño y el que le había acompañado en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida. Tenía el cabello igual de negro que siempre pero más largo y estaba suelto. Su espalda estaba más ancha pero su estatura era la misma; supuso que ya había perdido el cuerpo de adolescente apenas escuálido que tenía. En cambio Deidara... seguía igual.

—De-Deidara —pronunció su nombre lentamente, como temiendo equivocarse.

—Hola... —saludó el otro—. Mira yo... no sé por qué toqué a tu puerta —dijo rápidamente—. Mi cuerpo solo se movió pero no te preocupes, ya me voy.

—No, ven —y de un tirón lo metió dentro del apartamento. El rubio quiso soltarse pero la fuerza de Itachi no le dejaba.

—Y-y-yo... y-yo... —intentó decir algo pero no pudo, temblaba como nunca. Temía que Itachi estuviera furioso por haberlo dejado antes.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Cuestionó el más alto sentándolo suavemente en el sofá como tiempo atrás había hecho.

—Ya te lo dije —inquirió rápidamente.

—No, no lo hiciste.

—No lo hice, bien —susurró bajo.

—He estado esperando esta explicación durante años, no la cagues —espetó firmemente el Uchiha.

—¡No pude más! —Casi gritó enterrando su rostro entre sus manos mientras hacía fuerza para no llorar—. No pude Itachi... los comentarios de la gente, los comerciales de productos de bebé, tú; todo me hacía acordar a eso.

—Lo lamento. Todo fue mi culpa, yo te embaracé.

—No digas eso —intervino el rubio comenzando a llorar—. No es tu culpa, es de ambos.

—Sí pero...

—Pero nada Itachi, al fin y al cabo, yo tomé esta decisión. Y ahora la culpa no me deja en paz, no puedo vivir tranquilo. Ya no lo tengo, ya no tengo a mi bebé.

—Ven —le dijo. Y le apretó en un abrazo.

—Estoy tan arrepentido —lloró.

—Lo sé, yo también.

Y así estuvieron durante horas. Sentados en el sillón, abrazados. Juntos de nuevo, al fin.

Los días pasaron y Deidara no quiso volver a irse lejos de Itachi. El tiempo revivió el amor que se tenían, y si bien ya no era lo mismo (pues las cosas que pasaron les hicieron cambiar) pudieron continuar una relación estable. Un año y medio después ya habían superado completamente lo pasado, y se dieron cuenta, de que la única manera de superarlo enteramente, era hacerlo juntos. 

* * *

><p>*Antes se utilizaban solo por vía vaginal. Pero hasta no hace mucho se descubrió que tenían el mismo efecto sin importar qué mucosa del cuerpo las absorba. Por lo que muchos médicos que antienden a pacientes que quieren abortar recomiendan que lo hagan por vía oral ya que es más efectivo a la hora de absorber los químicos de las pastillas. Porque han habido casos en que el aborto no llega a completarse puesto que la persona no se coloca bien las pastillas en la vía vaginal y por ende no se absorbe todo.<p>

Bien, se estarán preguntando: ¿cómo sé tanto del aborto? ¿Por qué este fic está ligado emocionalmente a mí?

Hace no mucho tiempo lo vi en persona. Cuando mi mejor amiga quedó embarazada a temprana edad y sin siquiera haber terminado los estudios. Ella se había cuidado, pero como todo, ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% eficaz (y creo que todas las mujeres deberíamos saberlo y dejar de decir "te cuidas y ya está" porque no siempre es así). Por causas mayores mi amiga se vio obligada a realizarse un aborto. Todo el mundo le cerró la puerta en la cara y su familia y amigos la repudiaron. Yo fui la única que se prestó a ayudarla, porque (y es la verdad) uno puede opinar muchas cosas del aborto hasta que lo tiene en la cara, y es ahí cuando la concepción del asunto cambia radicalmente. Estuve con ella en todo momento y la apoyé en todo, pero aun así nunca lo superó. Porque bien o mal un aborto es una situación traumática para la persona que se lo realiza por más consciente que esté de ello.  
>Mi amiga ya no está hoy en día conmigo, y creo que parte de la causa de su muerte fue la incomprensión y el rechazo de toda la gente que le rodeaba.<p>

En fin, solo quería compartir la otra cara del asunto con ustedes. Lamento muchísimo si ofendo los ideales de alguien con este fanfic puesto que no es mi intención.

Realmente me gustaría saber sus opiniones (:  
>Y si tienen alguna duda o pregunta sobre el fic o sobre el aborto en sí pueden pasar a preguntar a mi ask (búsquenme bajo el nombre de SukiraHyun) con gusto les responderé y si se sienten incómodos pueden preguntar anónimamente (:<p>

Bien, y hasta aquí va la cosa.  
>Muchas gracias a todos por leer, se aprecia mucho. <p>


End file.
